<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past by Tiny__Sparks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773204">Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks'>Tiny__Sparks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge, Yixing's Birthday Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The eighth challenge from tinysparks is. . . Tales of the Past.
A tiny addition: it's also Yixing's Birthday Week Challenge! </p>
</blockquote><p>Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by tinysparks' Mod Team!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to the eighth challenge of tinysparks, Tales of the Past!</p><p>Based on the polls that Mod N made, Tales of the Past has been chosen as the eighth theme for writing challenge of tinyspark. It's the challenge where the writers have to write  (or re-telling) a story based on urban legend/myth. Urban legend often consists of fictional stories associated with the macabre, superstitions, cryptids, creepypasta, and other fear generating narrative elements. Here is the list of popular urban legend that could serve as an example: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_urban_legends</p><p>The writer could also write the story based on a myth instead, whether it's a myth about a place/person/phenomena. For example, it could be something from the Greek mythology, or Roman mythology, etc. Or it could be a trivial matter like the<span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"><span class="hgKElc"> traditional belief that garlic's odor deters vampires. </span></span>The writer could also make their own urban legend/myth, so feel free to be creative for this round as well~</p><p>In addition, because Yixing's birthday fall in October 7th, which is in the middle of our challenge, so it will be Yixing's Birthday Week Challenge as well. You have to either write <strong>Yixing-centric</strong> or <strong>Yixing's pairs</strong>, it can be OTP(s) or OT+ (OT3, OT4, etc).</p><p>The deadline will be on <strong>October 14th, 10 AM KST</strong>. We also want to request for the writers to add the tag "<strong>Yixing's Birthday Week 2020</strong>" in the 'Additional Tags' portion of your AO3 post. It can be anywhere in the additional tags (first, in between, last) as long as it's there.</p><p>If you're interested in joining the eighth challenge, please fill in the writer's form right <a href="https://forms.gle/JoXzxDzWZ4Ba2zpj6">here</a> and you'll get a confirmation email that you <strong>have to reply</strong> within 48 hours. The form will be closed on <strong>October 12th, 10 AM KST</strong>. </p><p>If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_8_Tales_of_the_Past">here</a>. Your fic will be checked first before Mods accepted it to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. </p><p>Good luck, dearies!</p><p> </p><p>XOXO,</p><p>tinysparks' Mods</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “<span class="aCOpRe">Legend says, if you can't sleep at night, it's because you are awake in someone else's dreams</span>.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="highlight">
  <p>
    <em>“But surely to tell these tall tales and others like them would be to spread the myth, the wicked lie, that the past is always tense and the future, perfect.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="highlight">
  <p><em>―</em> <span class="st">Zadie Smith, White Teeth </span> <em><br/></em></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p><a href="https://kpopping.com/uploads/documents/f0/2/ba589063cc50c55001838b2cc0ed5328.jpeg"></a> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>